Despina
"*Pipiropiropiro* Come my sweets, come and follow me~!" Once known as a wandering minstrel, Despina used to find work as a ratter through the use of the beautiful melodies that came from her pipe. However, as a woman consumed by a greed unlike any other in all of Mel Fair Land, it was not long before she was made to become the “Demon of Winter’s” first-in-command. Appearance Despina wears a a revealing and detailed take on a jester's outfit, with a matching purple cloak and hat with long feathers coming from it. Her horn takes on the shape of a female's body. Personality A woman of sharp mind and a hedonistic nature, she now sets her sights on the beautiful fighters of the Queen’s Blade, plotting to claim every single woman there as hers. Abilities Despina’s musical prowess being second to none, she possesses the skill to charm the hearts of her listeners while, for those who do not find themselves entranced by her bewitching wiles, also holding the power to control their bodies. With both these abilities at her beck and call, she routinely abuses them to kidnap beautiful, young women to parts unknown, though rumors tell of a place in the forest where they are made to join her harem. Story Prologue (From her backcover) Preparations had gone underway for a most luxurious party at the Queen's castle. A ball to be held in the evening, where many beautiful and eligible women from all corners of the domain would be sure to gather. “Whatever shall I do if the Prince were to fall in love with me at first sight?” “Oh, but the Earl is quite dreamy as well.” A soirée such as this was ideal for those seeking love amongst the children of nobility. And with the possibility of beautiful, commoner girls finding themselves welcomed into high society as blushing brides being a very real one, suffice to say, the custom was rather popular within the country. Handsome men and gorgeous women from around the land waited with bated breath within the hall for the court musicians to begin the performance that would herald the start of the festivities. It was then that it happened: "Pipiropiropiropipiropi~" “What's with the random pipe?” “What an odd sensation, it's almost as if, there were a stirring in my heart.” “Yes, I'm not sure what it is either, but I find that I simply cannot stand still!” Whatever could it be? The dolled up beauties cast aside their dresses and began marching out of the hall all at once, ignoring the confused men. They were drawn to something they did not even know. “Fufufu, come my sweets, come and follow me~” A minstrel, dressed in queer clothing, played her pipe outside the castle walls. “You'll live happily ever after as a part of Despina's harem~” “Aahn, Lady Despinaaa!” “You're so sublime, Lady Despinaaaa!” The princes merely stared in dumbfounded awe as the situation unfolded, with only one amongst the crowd able to keep their cool and step forward, a beauty of a fighter. “Whoops, looks like one of you gals managed to resist the sound of my pipe, huh~? Neat, you don't see that every day. Still, I wonder how long you can keep it up~?” Sure enough, can Despina force this courageous beautiful fighter into submitting? They won't know that unless they fight. Trivia *She's based on the Pied Piper of Hamelin story, only with the "Hamelin/Harlem" part working as a pun for her "harem." *She uses "ore" (a very masculine pronoun) for herself, like Hansel. *Despina is a Greek name, and it means 'lady'. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Despina/Gallery Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters Category:Characters